


Raph's new leaf

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raph went to see the ancient one in order to get his anger under control, but will his family be able to handle the new Raph??
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Raph's new leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a long story, with multiple chapters.  
> I hope you like it.

“No Mikey no…. Mikey….NO!” quick breaths, Raph was sitting up in his bed trying to calm himself down, while thinking _damn it, not again, I hate this_ , he was stopped by the ancient one saying “another nightmare. Tell me about it, only then can we move forward” Raph told him about it, somehow it was easier, than telling his family about this scary stuff.

When Raph was done, the ancient one said “hmm, out from what I can tell, regarding what you have told me since you came here, then the problem isn’t with you, it’s with Michelangelo” Raph stopped him by saying “why would you say that? When I’m the one who has the anger, not him” “yes, you are, because you don’t know how else to deal with him, but that I can help you with” The ancient one said calmly to him.

………………………………………………………

8 months later.

Raph walked in through the door and was about to shout, when he heard that they were in the dojo practicing, which gave him an idea. He put his bag down silently and went over to the dojo door silently, there he stood and yelled “Boo!” which made Leo lose focus, and in that moment, Donnie sent Leo flying down into the floor.

At the door Raph was still standing there, but now he had a big smile on his face, with closed eyes. Then he opened his eyes and calmly apologized “sorry Leo, but I just couldn’t resist it, forgive me?” “okay, who are you and what have you done with Raph?” Leo answered him. Raph’s face turned sad, before he said “I just asked you for forgiveness and then you attack me like that, that hurts you know…deep sigh…never mind then, I’ll wait till you can give me an answer. In the mean time I’ll go unpack my bag” Raph turned and walk away.

In his bedroom unpacking, he heard a tapping on his open door. When he looked, he saw Leo standing there, “hey, may I come in?” Leo asked softly, “sure” he answered him, “thanks Raph” Leo said, before walking in. “I’m sorry about before, I didn’t expect you to react like that” Leo said with a smile, “that wasn’t funny at all Leo, at least not to me” he answered him with a firm voice.

Leo was talking calmly “okay, I’m sorry Raph. I didn’t know that, but now I do…how about we start over?” Clearing his throat, before saying “hi Raph welcome home” “hi Leo, thank you, it’s nice to be back” Raph said with a smile.

“How was your trip?” Leo asked him, “it was fine, but my stay was very…insightful” he answered back calmly with a smile, “that sounds good” Leo answered back smiling.

“I brought you a present, I hope you like it” he said while finding the present for Leo in his bag, “oh, you didn’t have to do that Raph” Leo said looking a bit worried and surprised, “it’s something you can use for when you meditate in your room” he said while handing Leo the present, “oh, thank you” Leo answered, but when he started to open the present Raph stopped him by saying “if you don’t mind it, I would like for you to open it in your room, without me, please” “oh, ah, okay, ah, then excuse me” Leo said with surprise, before leaving Raph’s room.

He found the other presents and took them in his arms, before leaving his room. He went to his father’s room, there he saw that his father was sitting drinking his tea, he tapped lightly on the door, before saying “sorry to disturb you, father, but I have a present for you, from my stay. May I come in and give you the present?” “yes, you may, my son” Splinter said smiling “thank you, father” he said, before going into the room.

“I hope you will like it” he said handing his present to Splinter, with both hands. “I hope so too, my son, thank you” Splinter said taking the present with both hands and made a small nod with his head. Before Raph let go of the present, he too made a small nod with his head. “I will leave you to enjoy your tea in peace, father” he said, before making a small bow and getting up and left the room. “Thank you, Raphael” Splinter said smiling, Raph smiled in return.

Raph went to Donnie’s lab, where he found Donnie working. “Donnie, do you have a moment? I have a present for you” he said calmly from the door, waiting to hear the answer from Donnie. “Huh, oh yes, sure, come in Raph” Donnie said to him “thank you” he answered back smiling.

“I hope you can use this” he said smiling, “well let’s find out” Donnie said reaching out for the present. He gave Donnie a look that stopped him, before saying “both hands please, it’s heavy” “oh, right, sorry” Donnie said taking the present with both hands, “I’ll leave you to finish what you were working on” he said with a smile, before turning and left the room.

When he came out of Donnie’s lab, he was met by Mikey “hey bro, do you have a present for me too?” Mikey said with a big smile and bright eyes, “yes, but I will not give it to you, before you have calmed down” he answered Mikey.

“Dude why not?” Mikey complaint to him, “because I don’t want you to break the present, before you get to open it, Mikey” he said with a firm voice, “okay, then what if you take the present into my room and put it on my bed? Then after you have left my room, then I can open it carefully, would that be better?” Mikey asked him with as calm a voice as he could manage.

“Alright Mikey, but if it breaks then you won’t be getting a new one, understood?” he said with a stern voice and face, “okay” Mikey answered smiling big.

They walked side by side to Mikey’s bedroom, where Mikey opened the door and waited outside the door, while Raph went inside the room and put the present down on the center of the bed, before turning to walk back out, when he turned around, he saw Mikey smiling big with bright eyes, _just like a little child on Christmas_ he thought to himself.

“Alright Mikey go ahead” Raph said to him calmly after he had left the room, “thank you, bro” Mikey answered him with a big smile, before going into his room and closed the door to open the present in private.

Raph walked into his room to unpack the rest of his things in private. After that was done, he took a look around his room and didn’t like the way it looked. He loved his room the way it was before he left, but now it was a nightmare to look at.

He wrote down what needed to be done and in what order, so that he could get the materials needed for the different steps. But first a floorplan needed to be made, which meant that he had to measure his room first.

Raph left his room and went to Donnie’s lab, in Donnie’s lab he asked calmly “hey Donnie do you have a measuring tape that I can borrow?” “huh, oh, sure it’s over there on the bookcase” Donnie said while pointing over his shoulder without looking up from his microscope.

He went over to the bookcase and found the measuring tape, before leaving the room he said “thank you, Donnie, I will put it back when I’m done with it” “mhm, sure” Donnie answered him, Donnie’s answer made him smile and shake his head while leaving the lab.

Back in his room, Raph got to work with the measuring tape, he made sure to write the correct numbers down for the correct places. He was working so much, that he forgot about lunch, but Leo came to the door with a plate of food for him. At the door Leo waited and said “Raph, lunch time, I brought you a plate and a cup of coffee” Raph turned and looked at him with big eyes and said, “huh, but it’s not time for, wait…have I been working this whole time?”

Leo smiled at him and said, “yes, you have, now where do you want it?” Raph looked around for a sec, before saying “I’ll take it” Raph put down what he had in his hands and took the plate and cup from Leo, “coffee and pot-roast? Weird but okay” Raph said before taking a sip of the coffee.

Leo sat down on the floor in front of Raph and said “so what are you working on in here?” “just making some changes to my room, but I needed to measure everything first” Raph said before taking another bit of food. “Why?” Leo asked curiously, “because I want to” Raph answered him calmly.

“So, what did you learn while you were with the ancient one?” Leo asked calmly, “a lot of personal stuff, that I’m not ready to share” Raph said calmly, “oh alright” Leo said looking a little disappointed, “thank you for the present, I like it. Where did you get that incense from? It smells really good” Leo said calmly with a smile, “I’m glad you like it. It wasn’t easy to make, it took me a few tries to get it right” Raph said smiling.

“Wait, you made it?” Leo asked, “yes, yes I did, I made all of the presents for you guys. I made incense for you, tools and a toolbox for Donnie, comics and two action figures for Mikey, for father I made a special pot, that I have planted a special seed in. Thank you for the food, Leo” Raph said giving him a smile, before getting up.

Raph walk out of his room with the plate and cup in his hands, he took them to the kitchen were Mikey, Donnie and Splinter were still sitting, “finish, who’s turn is it to wash the dishes?” Raph asked calmly, “it’s your turn Raphie” Mikey said smiling, “alright, then I’ll wait till you are all done eating” Raph said while making a cup of tea.

“You drink tea now?” Donnie asked surprised, “huh, oh, yes, but not green tea, turns out I like a tea called oolong the best” Raph said half laughing, “huh, guess the coffee is all mine now” Donnie said smiling, “oh I still enjoy a cup of coffee every now and then” Raph said calmly with a smile while sitting down at the table.

“Why were you in your room, Raphael? Were you angry with us?” Splinter said looking a little concerned at him, “no dad, I was working on some plans for the new layout of my room” Raph answered calmly, “why?” Donnie asked surprised, “because my room doesn’t have a calm area or a calm atmosphere, and I need that now, so therefor I’m remaking my room” Raph said calmly.

Leo came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, “are you drinking tea?” Leo said surprised, “yes, oolong tea to be precise, found out I prefer it over the green tea, but I still drink coffee now and then. I got a nice blend home with me, if you want, then I can make a pot, if you want to try it later?” Raph said calmly before taking a sip from his cup, “sounds good Raphael” Splinter said smiling.

When they all were done eating and drinking, then Raph took everything off the table and started doing the dishes, he did it without saying a word or complain in any way, they saw that he took his time and did everything thoroughly, while he stayed calm and humming a tune.

All of this was something that Raph normally didn’t do, when doing the dishes and this was why they stayed and just watched him without saying anything. When Raph was done with washing, drying and putting away, he turned around and came over to the table and dried it off, when he was done with everything, he went to his room and got back to work.

From the sound of it his family was being really quiet, but Raph didn’t let it bother him, he just focused on what he was doing. After a little while he went over to his cabinet, there he took out a little stereo and put on some music, but he didn’t turn it up to loud just in case Mikey was sleeping in his room.

Raph went in and out of the lair several times during the night, he was getting things and materials that he needed from abandon buildings in the neighborhood, since nobody would notice or care then it was easy, it also meant that he didn’t have to go far for everything, but of course Leo had to be awake and keep an eye on him.

He took it easy with Leo watching over him, because there was no reason to fight with him over this, besides he could need a lookout anyway, just in case. Raph kept on getting what he needed while Leo kept a lookout for him. When Raph was done, he went up to let Leo know by giving him the *time to go* sign, Leo came over to him and they went back together.

Once back home, Raph said “goodnight Leo and thank you for keeping an eye out for trouble” “no problem Raph and goodnight” Leo answered calmly, then they both went to their rooms and went to bed.

The next day Leo was surprised to find, that breakfast had been made and a pot of tea, along with the table had been set for everyone. At the table in his chair was Raph, he was sitting and calmly eating his breakfast and drinking his tea. Raph looked at Leo and gave him a smile and a nod towards his chair, Leo went over and sat down quietly.

Before any of them could say a word, Splinter came into the kitchen and saw them both sitting there calmly, Splinter smiled and said “good morning my sons” “good morning dad, I made a small pot of my tea, so you and Leo can taste it if you want to” Raph answered calmly, “thank you, Raphael that sounds good” Splinter said while pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Good morning father” Leo said calmly and smiling, “good morning Leonardo” Splinter answered him calmly.

“Hmm not bad, Raphael” Splinter said after he had taken a sip of the tea, “thank you, dad” Raph answered calmly, “wow, this is actually good, but a bit too strong for me” Leo said surprised, “I’m glad you like it Leo” Raph said smiling.

They sat in silence and enjoyed their breakfast, when Donnie came into the kitchen, “huh, since when are you up before me, Raph?” Donnie asked surprised, “morning to you too, Donnie” Raph said smiling, “eight months is a long time, but it made it easier to get into a new daily routine” Raph said calmly.

Donnie was about to make a pot of coffee when Raph said, “please drink the coffee on the table first, Donnie” “huh?” Donnie answered before turning to look at the table, there in front of his seat was a thermo bottle of coffee waiting for him, “oh, thank you, Raph” Donnie said while sitting down next to him, “no problem Donnie” Raph said smiling.

Donnie took a sip of the coffee, and realized that it wasn’t his usual blend, “this is not my regular blend” Donnie said surprised, “you like it?” Raph asked a little nervous, “yes, I like it. It is better and a bit sweeter than my regular blend” Donnie said calmly with a smile.

“What blend is this?” Donnie asked before taking another sip, “it is a blend called *slow morning* from Japan. I thought you might like it, but if you didn’t then I would just drink it myself, but I’m glad you like it” Raph said and gave Donnie a happy smile.

Mikey came into the kitchen all happy and sang “good morning everyone” “good morning my son” Splinter calmly said in between sips of his tea, “good morning Mikey” Donnie and Leo said calmly, “morning Mikey” Raph said calmly in between bites.

“Mikey breakfast is already on the table” Leo said firmly, “oh, okay Leo” Mikey said while sitting down, “well I’m done, so I will go wait in the dojo” Raph said calmly while getting up and taking his plate and cup to the sink.

Raph went into the dojo and started to stretch out, then he saw that Splinter was watching him, and looking like he had something to ask him, “what is it Sensei?” Raph calmly asked, “I was just wondering about what you learned, while you were with the ancient one” Splinter said thoughtful, “if you mean the fighting stuff, then I can show you, but not the rest, the rest I can only tell you about” Raph answered a little nervously, “sounds good my son” Splinter said smiling.

“Now let me see what fighting skills you have learned” Splinter said while putting down his cane, Raph went over to the nearest wall and sat down his weapons, before turning towards his sensei and gave a small bow before saying “alright as you wish Sensei.”

As they were fighting the others came into the dojo, and sat down and watched them in silence, they saw how focused Raph was, and that his temper didn’t get in the way. They noticed that Raph had some new moves and Leo made a note of them, so he wouldn’t get surprised by them.

Suddenly Splinter stopped the fight by saying “yame” and Raph stopped as soon as he heard it, then the two bowed to each other, before Splinter went over and got his cane and went to sit down at his usual spot.

Splinter paired Raph with Mikey for the first round, and for the second round it was Leo and Donnie. When they were told to begin, everyone but Raph and Mikey seamed nervous about the fight, but to their surprise no matter how much Mikey talked or what he said, Raph didn’t lose his temper.

Raph pulled out a new move and ended the fight suddenly, Mikey was lying on the floor with big eyes, trying to find out what happened. “Yame” Splinter called and Raph offered his hand to Mikey in order to help him up from the floor, Mikey took the hand and got up from the floor, they went over and sat down by the wall, while Donnie and Leo went out onto the floor to start their fight.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Raph saw that Mikey was still confused about what happened, he smiled on the inside while watching Leo and Donnie. During the fight Donnie copied the new move, that Raph used to end the fight, and he got Leo down in the floor. Raph smiled proudly at Donnie while Mikey still tried to figure it out.

“Yame” Splinter called and Donnie offered his hand to Leo, Leo took it and got up, then they went over and sat down next to Raph and Mikey. Splinter came over and told them, that he was proud of Raph for not losing his temper, and proud of Donnie for being able to copy Raph’s move that fast. Then he ended the training session with basic katas.

After practice they went and took a shower, before getting to their everyday activities, Leo went over to the meditation corner, Mikey went to the living room to play a video game, Donnie went to the lab to continue his work, while Raph went to his room and got started with the work to chance it.

Raph worked almost day and night on his room until he was done. The first night after he was done, he sneaked into Donnie’s room, once inside Donnie’s room Raph came over to Donnie’s bed, and saw Donnie sleeping.

He leaned down and gave Donnie a tender kiss on the mouth, which made Donnie wake up suddenly, Raph stopped the kiss and asked “are you mad at me?” “a little. I thought you had forgotten me” Donnie answered sadly, “I’m sorry, my love. Leo was walking around when I tried to get to you, so I decided to finish my room first, that way I had an excuse for being up late, if he caught me” Raph whispered close to Donnie’s mouth.

Donnie’s responds were a sudden kiss on the mouth followed by a sly smile, before he said “I’ll forgive you, if you can make me cum more than three times tonight” Raph smile and made a deep churr before saying “deal, my love” then he got down on top of Donnie, while kissing him tenderly.

The next morning Donnie woke up next to Raph, “you stayed the night?” Donnie whispered close to Raph’s mouth, “I know” Raph said smiling, “but why?” Donnie asked confused, “I am tired of hiding our love, so if they catch us, they catch us, I don’t care anymore, I want them to know, so I can kiss you without having to worry if they see it or not. I love you, Donnie” Raph answered calmly, “then we will need to tell them today, it is better to get it over with” Donnie said with a small smile, “agree” Raph said before kissing Donnie on the mouth.

They got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower, before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once in the kitchen they found as always Splinter and Leo already there. “Morning my sons” Splinter calmly said with a smile, “morning dad” they answered together, “morning Leo” Donnie said while sitting down at the table, “morning Donnie” Leo answered with a smile, “morning Raph” Leo said calmly, “morning Leo” Raph answered calmly while making a pot of coffee.

Raph made breakfast for himself and Donnie, before he sat down and started to eat with them. They were eating in silence when Mikey came in, and sang “good morning everyone” everyone answered as they always did. As always Mikey talked while eating his breakfast, but this time Raph finish his breakfast before them, and got up and sat his cup and plate down by the sink, before going into the dojo.

“Dad, Raph and I have something we need to talk about with the whole family, so we will wait in the dojo for you. We need to talk about this before morning practice, if that is okay with you?” Donnie said as calmly as he could manage, “sounds like a good idea, my son” Splinter answered calmly, Mikey and Leo were looking surprised at Donnie, but said nothing.

Donnie got up and went into the dojo, “hey, I told them we need to talk before practice” Donnie said worried, “good. Hey it will be okay” Raph said while holding Donnie’s hands in his own. They sat down next to each other, and waited for the rest to come join them. Once everyone was seated in the dojo, “you start” Splinter said calmly, “thank you, dad” Donnie said nervously.

Raph saw how nervous Donnie was and took over for him, “Donnie and I are in love with each other, and we have been together for almost eighteen months now. We need you to know because we are tired of hiding it from you, and that is it” Raph calmly explain to them, “hmm, I see and you agree with Raphael, Donatello?” Splinter said calmly, “yes, I agree with him, dad” Donnie calmly said.

“Very well, then that is the way it is. I’m glad that you both have proven, that you can focus in a fight, even before Raphael left to train with the ancient one” Splinter said smiling, “thank you, dad” Raph and Donnie answered together with a smile.

“Speaking of love. Mikey and I are also in love with each other” Leo calmly said while looking at Splinter, “yes, and we have been together for almost eight months now” Mikey said smiling, “hmm I see. Well I am glad that you are telling me this my sons, and I am very happy for all of you” Splinter said smiling happily.

“Time to practice, we will start with the basic katas” Splinter said while standing up, they followed their sensei and got started with practice. After practice they took a shower and got started with their usual things. Everything seemed to go well, even when Mikey tried on purpose to make Raph mad at him, they all thought that Raph would lose it, but instead he went to his room and closed the door behind him, which left Mikey confused.

In his room Raph went over to the punching bag, and started hitting it while cursing his younger brother’s behavior. When he was done, he went over to his meditation corner, turned on a candle and sat down and started to meditate in peace. This was one of the new methods, that the ancient one had taught him to use instead of hurting Mikey. Raph had found out that he liked using this method, because it didn’t leave him with regret afterwards, which he always hated.

After he had clamed down completely, he left his room and went to Donnie’s lab, and found him there working on something to sell in April’s store. Raph went over behind him and gently gave him a kiss on the shoulder, “I need you, my love” Raph said gently in a deep voice next to Donnie’s ear, Donnie’s responds was a loud churr. Raph took the screwdriver out of Donnie’s hand and pulled him gently out of his chair, and after him out of the lab and all the way into Donnie’s bed room, where he closed and locked the door after them.

Mikey saw them go into Donnie’s room, and got the same idea about Leo, so he left his game to look for Leo, when he found him meditating, Mikey just couldn’t help it, he crawled on all four over to him, until he was close enough to give him a kiss on the mouth. Leo had noticed him come in and come closer, but the kiss surprised him, “Mikey, I’m trying to meditate here” Leo said calmly, “I know, but I need you now” Mikey begged before giving another kiss, “dad is out for his walk, and Raphie and Donnie are in Donnie’s room, so don’t tell me you don’t want to take this opportunity to have a little fun with me” Mikey said while pulling Leo down on top of him, “you win” Leo said smiling big.

Laying on the floor in the dojo holding each other, “hey, do you love Raphie and Donnie too?” Mikey asked curiously, “why do you ask?” Leo answered calmly, “well I was thinking, that maybe we could all be together, so do you love them too?” Mikey said gently, “yes I do, but what if they don’t like this idea?” Leo answered with concern, “we should start by asking them of course” Mikey said smiling, “then let’s ask them tonight” Leo said calmly but firmly, “okay” Mikey answered before giving Leo a kiss on the mouth.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, with the brothers doing each their things, except for meals and practice. When it became night time, the four brothers meet in Leo’s bedroom with each their futon. Mikey had gotten them all to agree to a slumber party in Leo’s room.

Now that they all were in the same room, and were sitting on their futons, Mikey said slowly “so the real reason for this slumber party is, that Leo and I have something to ask the two of you” Raph and Donnie looked at each other with surprise for a moment, before Donnie answered “okay Mikey. What is it?” “we wanted to know if the two of you would be willing to, maybe be with us, so that we **all** four are together as one couple, sorta speak, but only if the both of you want to” Leo calmly explained while holding Mikey’s hand.

“You want the four of us to be one couple?” Raph asked slowly, “right now it is only to talk about it, not anything else, I promise Raph” Leo said gently as to not make Raph mad, “so how exactly do you think this would work?” Donnie asked confused, “yes, like do we only have sex in a group or what? And what if I only want to be one of you, is that then allowed?” Raph asked confused, “well I think that to begin with, it would be best to only have sex in a group, just until we have gotten use to being together like that, and then we can start to have sex out side of the group. Besides I don’t think we all have the same kinks, so if we can wait with them until after the group period, then that would be great” Mikey explained calmly with a smile.

“What if I have something, that I would like to try with all of you?” Donnie asked calmly while blushing, “so hold on, you two are onboard with this?” Leo asked confused, Donnie and Raph looked at each other and smiled at each other, before turning their heads back to them and said together “yes” “yay, then it is settled then” Mikey sang while giving Leo a hug and Leo smiled in return. “Alright so the first week we will only be sleeping in the same room, before we begin with the more intimate stuff” Leo explained to everyone. They all agreed with him and went to bed.

After the first week was over, they were all in bed together again, but this time kissing was involved, and none of them knew how they would react to this, therefor they were all nervous as they were sitting in a circle face to face. Mikey was the one to move his head forward first into the center, then Raph took a deep breath and did the same, and they began to kiss slowly. When the kiss broke, they sat back up, and looked at each other with an awkward smile on both their faces.

They took a look at their partners, “you alright?” Raph asked Donnie gently, “yes, it’s a little awkward, but I don’t mind it” Donnie answered smiling, Raph gave Donnie a kiss in responds. “How about you Leo?” Mikey asked calmly, “a little awkward, but not bad” Leo answered calmly with a smile. The rest of the night went with them kissing each other, back and forth between them all, until they fell asleep together.

After almost two months of getting use to each other in bed, the awkwardness had gone away completely, and they were now fully enjoying each other.

………………………………………..

One day April came to the lair, “hey guys” she called out, “hey April” they called back, “what’s in the box?” Mikey asked curiously, “oh, it came for you. Donnie why didn’t you tell me to expect a package for you?” April asked confused, “eh? Because I didn’t order anything” Donnie answered confused, “that would be my package then” Raph answered while coming over to take the package from her, “thank you, April” Raph said while taking the package from her, “no problem, but what did you order, Raph? It is really heavy” April asked curiously.

“Oh, just some books” Raph said calmly, before turning and going to his room calmly, “books?” April thought out loud, “I think he likes to read now, because I caught him reading one of my books” Donnie explained calmly to them, “I see, but what does he read? I mean is it history, novels?” April asked confused, “I don’t know, yet” Donnie answered calmly, “we will find out when Raphael is ready to tell us” Splinter said calmly.

In his room whit the package in hand, Raph closed and locked his door, before going over to his bed and opened the package, and one by one he took out medical books, books on turtle anatomy and books on natural medicine. One by one he put the books away, on the shelves under his bed, before he took one book over to his armchair and started to study.

Raph kept what he was doing a secret for as long as possible, not because he didn’t want anybody to know, but because he wasn’t ready to share it, and with a curious Mikey, secrets were hard to keep, but he manage to keep this one for almost four months. It was the day when Donnie got hurt, that Raph finally told them, and took care of Donnie’s injuries, on his own without a problem. The family had been in disbelief all but Donnie, Donnie blushed and felt kind of honored by Raph’s choice of profession.

It took the family some time to get use to having two doctors in the family, but they were happy about it, not only for safety reasons, but also for that Raph had chosen it freely, and he was good at it, plus it seemed to help calm him down. Because of having two doctors, Donnie and Raph had decided to make Donnie the general doctor, and Raph the surgeon doctor.

…………………………………….

A few weeks later the power went out, and they didn’t know why.

TBC in New world.


	2. New world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are the humans, and will they ever return?  
> What will the brothers do now?

It was strange that morning to wake up in complete darkness and not hearing anything weird. They had found each other easily thanks to their night vision. All of them had asked Donatello what had happened, but he himself didn’t know the answer.

Donatello had gone through everything to try and find the problem, but no matter what he did, nothing worked. Everything had stopped the power, the water, the heating even the tv, radio and internet had stopped.

When they went top side, they heard nothing and found nobody. They went to the roof to look around and still nobody to be seen and nothing to be heard. The only sounds were from the wind, the sea and animals.

They had gone down to the streets to investigate, and found a stack of newspapers still bound together, the headline had shocked them, it read GOODBYE EARTH, the article had been the only thing in the whole paper, even the ads were gone.

The brothers had given Donatello time to read the whole paper, before they said anything, they had gotten time to go with keeping a look out, just in case.

After Donatello had read everything, he had told them that all the humans had left the planet and that they weren’t coming back, ever. Apparently, all the nuclear material they had around the planet, had gotten out of hand for them, so they had taken every human onboard spaceships and left.

Everything had taken the humans 7 years to prepare and 6 days to fill all the spaceships. The article had said the humans were going to look for a new home in another solar system. That made the planet completely theirs now.

.................................................

9 days later.

“Alright so we agree, this is the order we will do all of this in?” Leo asked his brothers calmly, the three brothers answered together in one word “Agree.”

There was a lot that needed to be done, before they could start cleaning up the mess the humans had left behind. That was why they had this meeting to find out what was needed to be done, and now they knew and in what order, so they finally could live top side, safely.

“Finally, we got that done and just in time for lunch.” Mikey said while stretching his arms above his head. “Yes, but it was important to get this done, Mikey.” Leo said calmly, “Yes I know Leo, but I didn’t mean anything bad about it, just that we finally got that part done, so we can start the next part on our road to living top side.” Mikey said calmly while looking at Leo with a smile.

Leo smiled back at Mikey; he liked the idea that Mikey was taking this seriously. * _Maybe this situation will make Mikey grow up a little, but not too much, I hope._ * _Leo_ thought while looking at Mikey getting up and walking to the kitchen to start lunch.

After lunch they went up top side to look for everything that they needed, to make everything they needed in order to clean up the planet size mess.

“Wait, what if we don’t clean, but just break the useless things down into particles, that we can then put together to make useful materials instead?” Donnie asked them while looking at a machine. “Is that even possible?” Leo asked him with a confused look. “It is if you know what you are doing.” Donnie said looking at him with a big smile, “what do you need?” Leo asked him.

..............................................

5 years later.

“Jasmin!?” Raph called out “Jasmin!?” “oda!” Jasmin called back, “it’s time to eat, come down from there!” Raph called to her, “alright oda, coming!” Jasmin called back. She was looking around, but didn’t move at all, she was stuck up there.

It was the first time she ever had crawled up a tree, and the first time she couldn’t get down on her own. “Oda can you come and get me!? I can’t get down!” she called to him, “I got three questions for you!” he called up to her, “what? Oda, I don’t want a lesson now, I want to get down!” she yelled at him, when Raph didn’t say another word, she got nervous and looked down to see that he was just standing there, looking away like he was waiting for her to come down.

That was when she gave in and yelled “what three questions!?” Raph looked up at her and smiled, before yelling to her “one, how did you get up there in the first place? Two, if getting up there is forward, what is backwards then? Three, what would you do if I wasn’t here, fall down?”

Jasmin thought about it for a moment, she thought about what he had said about forward and backwards, “got it!” she yelled out loud, before starting to crawl back down, but backwards and slowly but safely she went down the tree.

While she was crawling down, Raph was looking at her, and smiling proudly at her. When she finally made it to the ground, she was surprised how easy it had been to get down again. She was jumping up and down while yelling “I did it, I did it, did you see? I got down on my own!”

She jumped into Raph’s arms smiling and yelling “thank you, oda! Thank you!” Raph smiled big and proudly at her while saying “no problem, now what did you learn?” “hmm…how to get down on my own?” she answered him, “yes, and you learned that there is a way to solve a problem, if you think first, didn’t you?” he asked her calmly, “oh, yes, I did think first, didn’t I? wow oda, thank you” she said calmly.

“Now come on, lunch is ready” Raph said with a smile, “wait! I want to sit on your shoulders, please” she begged him, “hehe, alright you, one two three” he said while taking her with both hands and swinging her up onto his shoulders, “comfy up there, my little princess?” Raph asked her, “yes and home we go” she said while pointing to their home.

...............................................

Their home was a beautiful building formed like a turtle shell, with a massive garden around it, they had put up a half high wall around their property, with metal fence on top, so it together became a full high wall, the house had two floors above and two floors below ground.

A lot had happened in those five years since the humans left earth. They had removed all the prof that the humans had ever been or even lived on earth. Then they had found all the turtles and eggs, that were the same race as they themselves had been, and mutated them into what they were now, but only after the eggs were hatched, were they mutated.

Donatello had taken Michelangelo’s joke literally and made a machine, that could move massive land parts around on the planet, or even sink or raise them from the bottom of the sea. Because of this the planet had changed its appearance completely. Desserts was also a thing of the past, because of moving land parts around, which made the water move around as well. All the ice and snow had been melted all over the planet, so that new ice and snow could come.

Dead animals and humans had all been taken to active volcanos, and dropped down into them, the same with all the garbage, that they couldn’t use.

Donnie had also found out how old they could get, before they would die of old age, the result had been amazing to them, that they could get up to 40.000 years old, which was like a hundred years to a human.

They had found out, that gender didn’t matter to them, because children were still possible for them to have. That they learned when Michelangelo became pregnant as the first one of them. Turned out the father of Michelangelo’s first round of children was Leonardo and Raphael, but not Donatello, because Donatello was always on the bottom.

Leonardo and Raphael were dads to two children each with Michelangelo as mom. They had made a joke about Donatello not being the first to get pregnant, but that joke went away as time went on, because Donatello didn’t get pregnant at all, and then Donatello lost the first round of eggs, that was when they started to worry about Donatello.

Now almost five years later, Donatello was finally pregnant for the second time, and they wanted these babies to make it no matter what. Donatello wasn’t allowed to do anything, that could hurt the eggs until they were out of him.

They had tried to plan it, so that only one of them would be the father at a time and it had worked, Donatello had chosen Raphael as the father for this round, and none of them had a problem with it, because they knew that they would get their turn too, later.

.................................................

“Oda! Oda!” Kuro yelled from the back door to the house, “yes, Kuro!” he called back, “oda is calling for you, the eggs are coming” Kuro said loudly, now that Raph was close enough to him, “alright, Jasmin down you go” he said while putting her down on the floor next to Kuro, “go wash your hands Jasmin and Kuro” Leo said to them.

Leo and Raph came into the delivery room together, Donnie was on all four in the tub with Mikey next to him. “Where the shell, were you!?” Donnie growled at Raph, “helping Jasmin get down from the oak tree in the back garden” Raph answered calmly while getting down next to Mikey.

“There, there my love, I’m here now” he said while nuzzling Donnie, “I’m scared, please don’t go” Donnie managed to beg before the next shot of pain came through him, “don’t squeeze, push, you have to push my love or this will take longer” Raph said kissing the side of Donnie’s head. “You are doing good Donnie” Leo said from behind Donnie, “push Donnie push” Mikey tried to coach Donnie, “when the pain comes again, push my love, alright?” Raph said to him right before the next shot of pain came, “push, push, push” they chanted together at Donnie.

When the eggs were out, Leo and Mikey took them to the hatching room, while Raph stayed and cleaned and dried Donnie and emptied the tub for water. Raph carried Donnie into their bedroom and put Donnie to bed, so Donnie could rest. “Raph? Stay with me a little while” Donnie said sleepy, “sure thing my love” he said before giving a tender kiss on the mouth.

After Donnie had fallen asleep, Raph had tugged Donnie in and given him a soft kiss on the head, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. It had only taken about 2 minutes for Donnie to fall asleep.

Up in the dining room, the rest of their family was sitting and eating lunch together, “he’s sleeping now” Raph said calmly while sitting down in his spot, “good, I’m glad” Leo answered smiling, “I was really worried about this, because he was really scared without you there, Raph” Mikey said with concern, “I know, I could see it on you when I came in” Raph said calmly before giving a little smile.

They already had 14 children and now four eggs, they had not counted how many they had lost, but Mikey had lost one hatchling and Leo had lost two hatchlings, and Donnie had lost four eggs. Of course, they were sad when they lost an egg or a hatchling.

Everything went as normal for the rest of the day. When it came time for bed, the three lay down next to Donnie, so it was from left to right, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Leo, they were holding each other with arms and legs, all four, together.

The evening the next day, when Raphael was out fishing underwater in the ocean, he saw a bright light coming from under him where their home use to be, then the light was gone and some things started to move up towards the surface. The things seemed to be bigger than himself and there seemed to be four of them. Raphael moved out of the way for safety reasons.

The big creatures made it to the surface, they were breathing heavily and trying to calm their breathing. It sounded like one was coughing and the four big ones seemed worried about the little one, “you brought a **human**!” Raph yelled at them and got their attention at once, “you better send **that** human back **now!** ” Raph yelled at them before swimming towards land.

From behind him, he heard a half deep voice yell “we can’t, not yet!” then another voice, this one deeper than the first “why do we need to send her back now!?” Raph had stopped swimming and had turned to face them before saying “because humans are not welcome here” he didn’t have to yell any more, because they were close to him now, “okay, but why?” the second voice asked him.

“That is a long story and I have dinner to bring home, so I don’t have time for it now” Raph answered the second voice, “can we come with you?” the first voice asked him, Raph thought about it for a moment, but he couldn’t think because of the human coughing, the coughing sounded bad, “hmm, I guess you have to since **that** one needs a doctor” Raph told them before starting to swim towards land again, this time they said nothing and simply followed him to land.

Once on land, they held a small break to catch their breaths, but Raph reminded them that, **that** needed a doctor, quick. The four were big, bigger than himself, even **that** was bigger than him.

They followed Raph to his home where Mikey was standing and waiting for him, “your late! And what the shell did you bring home with you? Wait is that a human? What the shell Raph!?” Mikey yelled and said to him, Raph answered him by saying “It’s their fault, they are from a different dimension, yes, it is and **that** needs a doctor quick” “fine” was all that Mikey said, before taking the fish and going inside the house.

Still outside the house Raph said “alright, let’s get **that** treated” “she has a name you know” the third voice growled at him, “sure, its April” Raph answered him back, “eh, yes, then why do ya keep calling her **that**?” the fourth voice asked him while they were walking after him, “because I did not really see her until now” Raph answered him.

They went inside a side building and down a half flight of stairs, Raph turned on the lights and they saw that they were in the infirmary. “Alright, put her down on the table please” Raph said to them, while he was getting ready to work on her. “There ya go April” the fourth voice said to her, “good, now the four of you can go over there and wait with Donnie” Raph told them while pointing at his Donnie, they went over to Donnie and a heavy glass wall closed behind them, “easy, it’s just a safety precaution for now” Donnie told them.

“Alright, please take everything you are wearing off, and put it in the tank in the floor, thank you” Donnie told them calmly, “why?” the first voice asked him, “because you and your things need to be disinfected, before we can let you back out” Donnie answered him calmly, “oh, okay” the first voice answered back.

“So how about we call you by your first letter in your names while you are here?” Donnie asked them after they had gone through the whole process, of getting disinfected, detoxed and reduced a lot in size. “What about April?” M asked Donnie, “what do you mean?” Donnie answered with a puzzled look, “don’t you need to see her?” M asked concerned, “you are the doctor, right?” D asked with concern too, “yes I am, but not the kind she needs right now” Donnie answered calmly, “can we see her?” L asked calmly, “sure, it’s this way” Donnie said walking down the hall.

“you seem to take it good, that we are from another dimension” D said calmly, “sure, because you are not the first we have meet” Donnie told them with a smile, “there she is” Donnie said pointing towards her, “thank you, Don” L said to him, Donnie answered him by giving a smile and a small nod.

“What has he done to her?” D asked surprised, “are ya sure it’s her?” R asked with disbelief, “why did he do that to her?” M asked with concern, “okay, what’s going on here Don?” L asked in a firm voice, “calm down will you, she is fine, since humans are not allowed here, we had to change her into a turtle while you are here, and when it’s time for you to go back home, we will change her and you guys back, if you want to” Donnie answered them calmly.

“Hey Raph, is April done yet?” Donnie asked him through the com on the wall, Raph came over to the door and pressed the button on the com and said “yes in a moment, she just needs to wake up and get up first” Raph walked back over to her and gave her a shot, so that she would wake up.

Once awake Raph looked down into her eyes and said with a smile, “well hallo there, how do you feel?” “weird but good” she answered him, “can you sit up for me?” he asked her calmly.

April was calm and tried to stand up straight without falling backwards, it was nice that she took it calmly, but kind of funny to watch her trying to get the hang of it. “Heh, sorry April, but even our tots have better control than you do right now” Raph said with a big smile, she gave him a look, that said stop laughing or I’ll hurt you, “oh come on now, easy, just stop overthinking it, all you need to know is that center of gravity is forwards not backwards, that’s all” Raph said calmly and gave her an encouraging smile to try again.

While April was learning to stand up and move around, they had a talk with Donnie, “so why are humans not allowed here?” L asked curiously, “it had taken the humans 7 years to prepare and 6 days to fill all the spaceships, with people, animals and plants. They just left the planet instead of cleaning up their mess, and that mess was what we had to clean up in order to live top side, that clean up took us a little over a year. So, in short, the humans are lazy cowards, that we had to clean up after, because they ran away from the responsibility. They are not allowed here, because we don’t want the same thing to happen again” Donnie answered him.

“That makes sense” L said, “but how did you clean everywhere and everything up?” D asked with curiosity, Donnie explained it to D while the others were looking at April practice. “Oh wow, that’s brilliant Donnie” D said surprised, “thank you, D” Donnie answered smiling.

“Tell me, why are you guys here and why did you bring April along?” Donnie asked them, “we are here on vacation for 2 months, April came along because she wanted to see another dimension” D told him, “vacation huh?” Leo said from the door, “hey you must be Leo” M said smiling at him, “yes and you guys missed dinner and breakfast,” Leo was saying in a firm voice “are you done here, because you are not missing lunch no matter what” Leo told them with his hands folded on his chest, “eh, one moment Leo” Donnie said before turning towards Raph and April, “Raph are you guys done in there? It’s time for lunch” Donnie said through the com.

Raph came over with April and opened the door between them, “all done and clear to go” Raph said smiling, “thank you, Raph. You saved my life” April said and gave him a smile and a hug, “no problem April. Now can we eat? I’m starving” Raph said holding his stomach, “then let’s go” Leo ordered them, “coming Leo” Donnie answered him calmly.

Outside they saw the shape of the house was a turtle shell, “wow” M said surprised and amazed, “a turtle shell shaped house?” L said looking at the house with big eyes, while R just stood there looking at the house, “why a turtle shell?” D asked, “because we are not humans, plus this shape is strong and can survive earthquakes, hurricanes and tsunamis plus in case of a wildfire, the sprinkler system on top can keep the building wet all over outside” Donnie told them smiling big, “that and it looks good” Raph said smiling.

“Yes, yes, pretty house, lunch now, says oda!” Kuro yelled at them from the door, “coming” Raph called back. They went inside and went to the dining room, where Mikey and the children were waiting for them, they sat down and had lunch in silence and calmly. No one left the table before everyone had finished and joint in on the silent prayer after the meal.

Mikey told them that the reason they didn’t have conversations during meal times, was because they wanted to take their time to enjoy every mouthful of their meal, that and there was no reason to hurry through the meal, the reason for the *thank you* after the meal, was their way of thanking life, not a god, for everything good they had gotten since last time they said thank you. Their guests liked the idea and had joint in on every part of it.

The guests had decided to follow the other them around to learn more.


	3. Mikey and M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M follows Mikey around for the last half of the day.

**Mikey and M:**

M followed Mikey into the laundry room, because Mikey had to take care of the laundry, “why are we doing laundry, can’t we do something else?” M asked bored, “we all have to do things around here that might not be fun, but they are necessary for things to work here, especially since we got tots now. Don’t get me wrong, I still have fun, just not the same kind as before, well some of it is the same, but most of it is not” Mikey answered him smiling while putting a load in the washing machine.

“What do you do for fun around here?” M asked curiously, “you mean beside sex?” Mikey asked him with a naughty smile, “yeah dude” M answered him, “first of don’t say yeah use the word **yes** instead, secondly don’t talk slang while you are here, thirdly don’t use the word **okay** unless you are saying *yeah, yeah, screw you* like a little brat, understood?” Mikey asked him with a firm voice.

M didn’t know what to say, he was surprised that Mikey suddenly had used a firm voice on him, he felt like a little tot again being lectured by his dad. All M could do was look surprised and nod once, he was speechless. Mikey took the answer and finished loading and starting the machine.

After they were done in the laundry room, they went into the dojo for practice. Practice started with stretch out, then the basic katas. M couldn’t believe how focused Mikey was, he didn’t try to do anything funny to anyone. When practice was over, they went into the bathroom, where they took a quick shower, got dried off and dressed quickly.

As they were walking outside towards a small side building, “where is your splinter?” M asked with curiosity, “he died two years ago of old age” Mikey told him with a sad smile, “I’m sorry,” M said sadly “did he suffer?” M asked carefully, “no, he did not, he went to bed like always, but didn’t wake up the next day” Mikey answered him, “if you want to, I can take you to our room of mourning, where you can pay your respects to him” Mikey said calmly while opening the door into a work room, “that sounds good” M said with a small smile.

Inside the work room, “so what is this room?” M asked looking around confused, “we are going to make shower soaps for everyone” Mikey told him with a big smile.

While they were making the soaps, “which one do you like the most?” M asked curiously, “hmm, well I like the one with orange blossoms and peaches, Leo likes the green tea with jasmine, while Raph likes the one with leather and cherries, but Donnie likes the one with sandalwood and lilies” Mikey told him smiling, “wow. I like the one with leather and lemons” M told him, “then let’s make one with that for you” Mikey said smiling.

“Why do you make your own soap?” M asked curiously, “because we don’t have the human consumer way of life, we make what we need and we never make more than needed, that way we always have something to do, and we can always get what we want” Mikey said to him calmly, “wow, so you don’t have a lair of things?” M asked with amazement, “no, we have with food, but other than that, no. It is mainly because of the tots, that we have a lair with food” Mikey told him.

“Is this always your job, making soap?” M asked him, “no, not always, but today it is. We take turns doing the different things, that way we don’t get bored with one thing” Mikey said smiling, “mhm, so what are we going to do after this?” M said calmly, “we are going to the house to look after the tots, while we read to them” Mikey said, “read what?” M asked nervously, “comics or story books, what else” Mikey said laughing.

“You still have comics?” M asked surprised, “yes, we make them ourselves” Mikey said smiling proudly, “you make comics?” M said suspicious, “yes, the ones I make are about the hero *turtle titan*, while the ones Leo makes are about our history from before the humans left. Raph makes dark ones or the traditional ones, you know the ones with a monster, a hero and a princess. And Donnie’s are about a tech genius alone in the world of humans. We also make other books, both fiction and facts” Mikey told him, “wow” was all M could say, he was trying to wrap his head around it all.

“What about music, I mean, do you still have music?” M asked nervously, “sure, but nothing from the human world, we make our own music” Mikey said with a big smile, “huh, so do you guys make all kinds of music or just one genre?” M said slowly, “what do you have in mind?” Mikey asked a little confused, “say, like hip hop” M said smiling, “we don’t really like hip hop, so no” Mikey said looking a little sad for M.

“Why don’t you like hip hop?” M asked confused, “maybe, because we like rock better? Or RnB, pop, instrumental or calm music, it really depends on our mood and the situation” Mikey said making a sweet smile, “why that sweet smile?” M asked curiously, “I just thought of something sweet, that Raph did that involve music” Mikey told him, “what sweet thing?” M asked him.

“It was the last valentine’s day before the humans left, he had taken us into his bedroom, while we were on the futons on the floor, he put on a specific song on his stereo, while it was playing he came over and laid down in between us, he had told us to listen to the lyrics in silence, before he came over to us, after the song was done, he told us, that now we know how he feels about us” Mikey said smiling sweetly as a small tear ran down his cheek.

“What song was it?” M asked smiling sweetly, Mikey answered with a sweet smile “you are my home.”

“Good, now the soap just needs to harden, before we can move to the next step” Mikey said while washing his hands, “cool” M said walking over to him.

Walking back to the house M looked around, “wow, what a view you guys have from up here” M said surprised while looking out over the ocean, “yes, the world has gotten beautiful since we took over” Mikey said enjoying the view.

Inside the house they went over to the dining table, and had dinner with the whole family. After dinner Mikey and M went into the reading room with all of the tots.

“Alright who wants to help me read this time?” Mikey asked the tots with a smile, “me! me! me!” the tots started to chant all at once, “M do you want to choose who gets to help you, then I will do the same” Mikey said smiling, “so we make two reading groups?” M asked, “yes and how about we make it group one boys and group two girls?” Mikey said, “alright, then I’ll take the boys” M said smiling, “alright, then you are reading *turtle titan* to them, then I’ll read the new one from Raph called *the monster, that fell in love* with the girls” Mikey said.

M went over and sat down in the corner of the room. Mikey had taken the boys over to M along with a story book for M to read to them. M started to read out loud, and when he peaked at the tots, he saw that he had their full attention, he continued to read for them and showed them the drawings every now and then.

Once M looked over to the opposite side of the room, there he saw Mikey reading the story book to the girls, M noticed that Mikey used different voices for the different characters, seeing this made M smile sweetly.

When they were done reading for the tots, they took the tots to the bathroom, there they helped them wash up and brush their teeth, before taking them to their bedrooms and tug them in. after they were done with that, Mikey took M with him out to the work room, there they took the soaps and took them into the bathroom and put them in their right places, that way everyone could find their soap without a problem.

Mikey showed five spots that had been marked in five different colors, “this spot is for you, so we put your soap in there” Mikey said while pointing to the spot that was marked with a big orange M, “don’t forget where your spot is, that way you will avoid problems with the rest of us, understood?” Mikey said looking at M, waiting for his answer, “yes, I get it” M answered calmly.

After they left the bathroom, they went into the dojo to practice again, this time they were sparring with one another. Again, M was surprised with how focused and serious Mikey was.

When practice was over, they went to the bathroom and washed up and dried off, before brushing their teeth. After the bathroom they followed them to the room where they were going to sleep while they were there.

“This will be your room boys and April, your room is next to them” Leo said while pointing to the different doors. “Alright, goodnight then girl” M said smiling big to her, “hehe, thanks M” April said laughing, before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

They went into the room and looked around confused, “so where do we sleep?” M asked confused, “the floor on that side of the line, that is one big mattress, one that you four have to share. Blankets and pillows are over here” Leo said calmly while pointing to the different things.

“Share? But we don’t even share a bed at home” M said a bit childish, “well here you do if you don’t want to sleep out on the lawn” Leo said with a firm tone, “it’s fine M, we got it from here Leo, thank you” L said calmly, “good, goodnight then” Leo said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

“Alright, what did you guys learn today?” L asked them, M started to tell them how his day had been, they all sat there and listen to M tell them everything. They took turns telling the others what their day had been like, before they went to bed.


	4. Donnie and D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D follows Donnie around and learns some new things.

**Donnie and D:**

D went with Donnie into the kitchen with the dishes, Donnie did the washing while D did the drying off. “Where does this go?” D asked calmly while looking around, “if you just dry everything off, then put it on the counter over there, then I’ll show you” Donnie said with a smile, “oh alright” D said.

“Do you always do the dishes?” D asked, “no, we take turns doing things, not just the dishes” Donnie answered calmly, “things like what?” D asked curiously, “well there is a lot of things, like the dishes, laundry, cooking, making things, but looking after the tots is something, we all do every time there is a tot around us” Donnie told him calmly, “making things?” D asked curiously.

While putting things back in their places, “yes, we make soap, fabric, furniture, toys and what else we need when we need it. Then we got our farming fields, that we take turns looking after. We also take turns looking after our farming animals” Donnie explained calmly, “wow, so you guys are self-sufficient all around” D said with admiration, “yes, we are and it is nice to be that, because then we don’t over produce things, which means we got zero harmful waist to kill our environment, that is our number one concern, because we don’t want to kill our planet like the humans were doing, we want to live here for as long as possible” Donnie told him calmly, but firmly.

“What happens if the humans do come back?” D asked slowly, “if they do come back, then we will not move or surrender, we will fight for our home and everyone we hold dear, don’t you agree?” Donnie said with strength in his voice, like he was talking to a fellow soldier, D nodded as his answer.

Then they went to the dojo for practice, and no surprise was it when it turned out, that Leo was in charge of practice. This time practice was simple, they started with stretch out and light warm up, then the basic katas and that was it for this time.

After practice they went to the bathroom and got cleaned up, when they were done in the bathroom, “now, let’s go, we got work to do” Donnie said while walking towards the door, “what work are we going to do exactly?” D asked curiously, “we are going to the wood workroom, where we are going to make some furniture, that has been ordered” Donnie said smiling.

Inside the wood workroom, Donnie showed D what they were making, but they ended up splitting the work so they could get done faster. Donnie made the crib while D made the side table for a sofa.

While they were working, “when do this need to be finished?” D asked nervously, “relax D, we take our time with things, that way we get things done properly which make them last longer, which is the point with what we do” Donnie told him calmly, “don’t forget the decoration on the legs and the edge of the plate, unless you want me to do that for you?” Donnie asked calmly and smiling.

“What kind of decoration do they want?” D asked nervously, “heh…relax, the patterns wary from person to person, besides the table is for us while the crib is for another family. So, you can make what you feel like, when you get there” Donnie said calmly, “alright, then I’ll focus on making the table first” D said determined.

“How many mutated turtles are there?” D asked calmly while carving a table leg, “here or on the entire planet?” Donnie asked with a little smile, “both” D said looking a little confused, “well there are around 17.400 here in the city, but on the whole planet there are about 4.7 million people” Donnie said smiling, “wow, and how long was it again that you have been here?” D asked surprised, “5 years next autumn and we got summer right now” Donnie answered smiling, “wow” D said.

“I’ve noticed that you keep pushing your glasses up, do you need them to see or just to read?” Donnie asked concerned, “well I got bad eyesight, so I need them to see normally. Why do you ask?” D said looking confused, “if you want, then how about you let our doctor have a look at your eyes?” Donnie said concerned, “why not let you have a look at them?” D asked puzzled, “well Raph is our surgeon while I’m more the general doctor, the difference is that I don’t do operations, but we both make medicines, both for our family and for others if they need it” Donnie told him calmly.

“Oh, alright, then I’ll ask Raph later” D said, “if you want to, then we can go ask him now” Donnie said smiling, “alright, then let’s find him” D said smiling big.

They left the workroom and went into the house, where they found Raph giving all the tots a checkup. “Hey Raph, do you have time to take a look at D’s eyes?” Donnie asked him calmly, Raph turned his head and smiled and said “sure, but can it wait till I’m done with the little ones?” “no problem” D said smiling back at him.

D watched how gentle Raph was with the tots, D also saw that R was holding a little one and was trying not to drop it, the whole thing looked so cute to D, that D couldn’t help, but smiling sweetly at R and saying nothing.

The whole scene made D think how having tots with R would be like. When D realized what he was thinking about, he quickly shook his head and blinked his eyes fast. D looked at Donnie and saw him smiling sweetly at him, like Donnie knew what he had been thinking.

D looked at R and saw that he had not seen anything, but D saw that Raph had seen him, D felt a warmth in his face and knew that he was blushing. But neither Donnie nor Raph said anything about D’s blushing face, which D appreciated at the moment.

When Raph was done with the last tot, then Donnie went over to R and helped him look after the tots, while Raph took a look at D’s eyes. “Alright you, come and sit on the chair” Raph said calmly, “alright” D said nervously, “are you alright?” Raph asked calmly, “yes, I’m just a little nervous, you see my Raph is not very good at being gentle” D told him, “hmm I see. Well I don’t blame you. My family was surprised to, when I told them about all of this doctor stuff” Raph said smiling.

Raph took a thing out of a drawer and came over to D with it and said “now take your glasses off and tilt your head back and sit still” D did as told, then Raph took his thing and took a look at both of D’s eyes before saying, “alright, you are lucky, it is a simple problem. I can fix it right now if you like me to?” “how? will I need to be sedated first? Will it hurt?” D asked nervously, “wow easy or I will need to sedate you, but no you don’t need to and no it will not hurt, but it will look creepy and uncomfortable, but I promise you it will not hurt at all” Raph said trying to calm D down.

“All you need to do is sit still and I will handle the rest” Raph said calmly, D took a couple of deep breaths before saying “alright.” Raph went over and took something out of one of the drawers, then he came back and said “alright, head back and sit still like a statue or you will get serious eye problems, got it?” “yes” was all D said before doing as told.

Raph stood so close to D that they were skin to skin, he held D’s eyelids on his left eye with his left hand, then he took a thin thing and gently and slowly, moved it into D’s eye through the pupil. D heard a small click before Raph took the thing back out.

Then Raph told him “keep your eye closed until I say so” “got it” D answered calmly. Raph moved his hands to the other eye and did the same there, when he was done, “keep both eyes closed and count to fifteen before slowly opening your eyes” Raph said calmly but firmly, “understood” D answered him calmly.

D was sitting there with his glasses in his hands and eyes closed, deep breath “fifteen” he said nervously, he opened his eyes slowly, so the light wouldn’t shock his eyes. Once completely open he sat still, just looking around slowly at the different things in the room.

“How do you feel?” Raph asked calmly, “good, but a bit strange. What did you do to me?” D said curiously, “well I took the piece of hide inside your eyes out, by grabbing it and twist it around so it would let go of the sides in your eyes, then I just pulled it out and done” Raph explained, “how do you know it will work?” D asked confused, “because some of our tots were born with that, and we remove it once and it does not come back, but we will need to keep an eye on you, just in case” Raph said.

Donnie got up and came over to D and said, “shall we get back to work?” “sounds good” D answered smiling. “Thank you, Raph” D said while bowing to him, “no problem D” Raph said smiling at him. D left the infirmary with Donnie, they went back to the wood workroom and got to work.

They focused on their work and therefor did not speak to each other, but they did speak to themselves as they always did when working.

It was a high alarm sound that broke the silence, “what the shell!?” D yelled, then the alarm stopped and D saw, that Donnie had turned it off over at the door, “time for dinner. We will come back and finish the work after dinner” Donnie said while opening the door.

After dinner they went back to the wood workroom, and it didn’t take them long to get back in the zone.

“Done, now I just need the decorations, then it’ll be completely done. How is yours going?” D asked looking at Donnie, it was then that he saw, that Donnie was decorating the crib, “wow, you are almost done” D said surprised. Donnie was in the zone which meant, that he did not hear what D said. D went back to work, he didn’t want to be seen as a slob.

When they were completely done both of them. “Wauw, that looks good” Donnie said surprised, “thank you” D answered, “how long have you been done?” D asked, “not long” Donnie said smiling.

“It’s time to go, we got practices to get to” Donnie said with a smile, “alright, let’s go” D said smiling back. They left the workroom and Donnie made sure to lock the door behind them, as always.

They came into the dojo, there they saw that they were the third group to arrive, the only group missing was Mikey and M.

D noticed that when Donnie got close to Raph and Leo, they sniffed him and apparently like the scent of him, because they both smiled at him, Donnie responded by giving them both a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

“Hey, how are your eyes?” Raph asked D, “they are good, thank you” D answered smiling, Raph responded by giving him a smile. Then Mikey and M arrived and that was when Leo started the training session. D found out that he had no problem with focusing on practice this time to.

After practice they went to the bathroom to clean up, before they went to their bed rooms.


	5. Raph and R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R follows Raph around and learns some things about himself.

**Raph and R:**

“R, you are with me today?” Raph asked him, “yes if you don’t mind” R said slowly, R really had to think before he spoke and talk slowly, so that he wouldn’t talk slang.

They went into the dojo and got ready for practice. Leo and Raph got the tots in their seats, so they could watch everything that were going to happen.

After practice R noticed that he really liked practice today, then he thought about it and found out the reason was, that both Mikey and M had not been bothering him, which made him wish all practice sessions would be like that.

It was Raph that broke him out off his thoughts by saying “alright, come with me, we got the tots right now” R didn’t say anything he just smiled.

They took the tots into their private infirmary for their annual check-up. The tots were behaving, that was all but one, little Kuro, he was way too interested in R to behave or even sit still. Kuro kept on trying to clime R’s shell, while R was holding three others.

“Kuro get down and come sit” Raph said with a firm voice, “but oda, I want to sit up here” Kuro said while trying to get up on R’s shoulders, “hold on Raph” R said calmly. R gently sat the three tots he was holding down on the floor, then he reached back and got a hold on Kuro, then he pulled Kuro up to his head, Kuro was now sitting on R’s shoulders with a big smile.

“There. Now hold on or you are gonna fall down” R said slowly and calmly, “alright” Kuro said smiling.

“So, who is his dad and mom?” R asked while pointing up at Kuro, Raph just smiled and said “guess” “hmm…you and Mikey?” R said after thinking about it, “half way right, he is mine” Raph said while working on one of the tots, “hmm…Leo then” R said with a puzzled look, “correct, so why the look?” Raph asked curiously, “just trying to find out who the mom is, because I don’t think Leo is the type to surrender in any situation, and I know that I wouldn’t surrender to him” R said, “well in this case, Leo is the mom and I’m the dad” Raph said smiling.

“Alright Kuro, your turn” Raph said while walking over and taking Kuro down from R, “alright oda” Kuro said sadly, “oh cheer up, if you do well, then I’ll let you sit up there again” R said smiling to Kuro, Kuro responded by giving him a big smile.

While Raph was working on Kuro, R was sitting calmly with the rest of the tots, he found out that one of them wanted to be in his arms, “hey you, what’s your name?” R asked smiling, “oh, she doesn’t talk and her name is Eliza” Raph told him.

“Well hello Eliza” R said smiling while taking her up into his arms, then Donnie and D came into the room. While the others were talking, R decided to try and teach Eliza to talk.

“Eliza” R tried slowly while having her attention, she did not seem to react to it. “Hey Donnie, do you know if Eliza can hear?” R asked with concern, “well we did check her once she was born, but we didn’t find anything wrong with her, so to answer your question, yes she can” Donnie said looking a little confused mixed with concern.

“Has she always been quiet?” R asked, “no she hasn’t, she use to talk, but she suddenly stopped and we don’t know why” Donnie said with concern, “hmm” R said thinking long and hard about the reason.

It wasn’t until Raph came over and touched him, that he broke out of his thoughts, it was also then that he noticed that Donnie and D were gone.

“Eliza’s turn now?” R asked confused, “yes, her turn now” Raph said smiling, “can I get you to hold her still for me?” Raph asked calmly, “sure” R said calmly.

R watched Eliza closely, he wanted to see how she would react to it all. Eliza went into her shell the second she saw the needle, “wait Raph” R said calmly, “Eliza look at me” R said before he went “ahh” with his open mouth towards Raph, Raph smiled big and checked R’s mouth, “see, easy, your turn” R said calmly, Eliza came out of her shell and did the same as R had and went “ahh” they went through the entire check-up like that, even R got a shot.

While R waited with Eliza for the rest of the children to be checked, R talked to her calmly, trying to get her to say anything, but Eliza never said a word and that made R sad.

When Eliza didn’t say a word and didn’t even seem to try, that was when R decided to try and find out *the why*, and he had time to do that, almost 2 months.

“Alright time to hand them over to Leo and L, so we can go outside to the farming fields and get some hard work done” Raph said while they were walking with the tots into the living room, where Leo and L were waiting for them, “we’ll take them from here” Leo said calmly, “R just put her down on the floor, we got this” Leo said to him, “no, she is coming with me for today” R said firmly and turned and walked outside with Eliza in his arms.

Once outside the house, they waited for Raph, “and why is she coming with you today?” Raph demanded to know, “because I want to know why she won’t talk at all. I can’t find out if she is not with me, now can I” R snaped back at him, “pft, alright. Then let’s go” Raph said half laughing.

While they were working, Eliza was sitting on R’s shell in a quick made baby hammock. For most of the time Eliza was calm, until she saw something move, then she started to panic and started to tap R’s shell until she got his attention.

“What is it Eliza?” R asked calmly, then he turned the hammock around to the front, it was then he saw that she had gone into her shell, “Eliza?” R asked worried, “move slowly around” Raph almost whispered, R did as he was told and when he had, he saw *the why*, it was an animal he hadn’t seen before, “what is that?” R whispered, “that is a mutated animal from a lab and they eat smaller animals, so stay here with her, I got this” Raph whispered calmly.

R watched as Raph went over to the animal and killed it in one strike, then just to be safe he cut the head off it, Raph took the dead animal over to a pile in a pit, there he made a gesture for R to come over. R came over with Eliza, “give her to me please” Raph said calmly, after R had given her to Raph, “look Eliza, it is dead now, it is not coming after you ever again” Raph said to her gently.

Eliza came out of her shell and saw the dead animal, while holding on to Raph, she looked at the dead animal, but was still a bit scared of it, “really dead, oda?” Eliza said nervously, “yes, really dead, sweety” Raph answered with a smile, “good” Eliza said firmly.

Raph handed Eliza back to R and told him to get her to Leo inside the house. R started to walk back to the house, when he heard a fire start behind him, he didn’t need to look to know, that Raph had started a fire to get rid of the dead animal.

“Thank you for keeping me with you today” Eliza said smiling, “no problem sweety” R said smiling back at her.

Inside the house R found Leo, L and April with the rest of the tots, “hey, got room for one more?” R asked calmly with a smile, “sure” Leo said while walking over to take Eliza. “Put me down, please” Eliza asked R calmly, “sure thing, sweety” R said while putting her down on the floor, once on the floor she turned and said to him with a big smile “thank you.”

“You got her to talk again, how?” Leo asked confused, “she can tell you or Raph, if you want to” R said calmly, “I have to go, we got work to do outside” R told him calmly.

R came back outside and found Raph working, where they were before the animal interrupted them. “I’m back” R said smiling, “good, then let’s get back to it” Raph said.

While they were working, “so, who is the dad and mom of Eliza?” R asked curiously, “well, I’m her mom and Donnie are her dad” Raph said proudly, “and out of the 14 tots how many of them are yours?” R asked still curious, “11 tots and 4 eggs and I’m a dad to 11 of them and mom to 4 of them, so I’ve got 4 with Leo as mom and 2 with Leo as dad, 3 with Mikey as mom and 2 with Donnie as dad and 4 with Donnie as mom” Raph explained calmly.

“And Leo has?” R asked, “Leo has 8 tots, 2 with Mikey as mom and 6 with me, where he is mom to 4 of them” Raph said smiling, “so, that means that Mikey has how many?” R asked a little confused, “well, Mikey is mom to 6, 2 with Leo as dad, 1 with Donnie as dad and 3 with me as dad, so he is not a dad, yet” Raph explained smiling.

“Wow, so that is why all the tots call you oda, to avoid confusion among them” R said while pulling up some carrots, “yes, that and we decided to raise all of them together as one family instead of two couples” Raph said while pulling up weeds, “makes sense” R said while putting the carrots in the basket.

When they were done gathering the vegetables for tonight’s dinner, they took it all into the prep kitchen, where they would clean and prep the food, before taking it to the cooking kitchen where the cooking happened. In the prep kitchen they, washed and cut all the vegetables, before putting them into storage boxes and closed them.

“Now that that is done, let’s go get the meat” Raph said while walking towards the door, “what meat are we getting?” R asked curiously, “we are going to get some clams” Raph said smiling.

They took a basket each and walked out the house and off the property, until they came to the ocean, then before they went in, “we only need 30 of them, so you gather 15 and I’ll gather 15, alright?” Raph said calmly, “alright, let’s do this” R said smiling.

In the water, R saw where Raph was swimming towards, he followed Raph and found the clams easily, R only took 15 clams as told and once he had them all in his basket, he swam back up. “Wow these clams are big” R said surprised, “that’s because these have had time to grow” Raph said smiling.

Once back in the prep kitchen, they opened the clams and rinsed them for sand, all of them had pearls in them, some more than others, they took the pearls and saved them in a box, the pearls were big and had different colors.

When they were done, they went and took a shower, before going to dinner. After dinner was done, they cleared the table and did the dished, before going into the prep kitchen and get the pearls and clam shells.

They took the pearls and clam shells with them into a workroom, with a lot of storage all around the room. “What is this room?” R asked curiously, “this is our jewelry making room” Raph said while sitting down in his chair, he put the pearls down on the table, then he took the pearls out and sorted them by color, when he was done, he pulled a chair out for R to sit on.

“Come and I’ll show you how me make jewelry, and what kind of jewelry we have” Raph said while finding a drawer, he put the drawer on the table, in it was a beautiful collection of jewelry without pearls, “wauw” was all R could say.

R sat down and sat the clam shells down on the table. “So, what are we going to do with the shells?” R asked curiously, “we are going to clean them and turn them into bowls and burning essence holders” Raph told him calmly.

Paying attention to what Raph was doing and saying, made R forget about time. While they were working R felt a calm, he had never felt before, it was amazing to him how calm he was. Ever since they arrived, he hadn’t had one out burst of anger, sure he snaped once, but that didn’t count.

Raph broke R’s concentration by saying “time for practice” “what? Now?” R asked confused, “yes, now” Raph said smiling.

They went to practice and once there, R saw that Leo and Raph were sniffing Donnie and smiling, he thought it was a bit weird, but he didn’t say anything.

After practice and the shower, Raph went to bed and R went deep in thought again, he was trying to find that calm place again, but failed when he heard his brothers talking, it wasn’t that he wasn’t calm, he just wasn’t in the zone like before. It wasn’t until they were in their bed room, that he came out of it.


	6. Leo, L and April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and April follows Leo around and learns some things.

**Leo, L and April:**

After lunch Leo, L and April took the tots into the dojo, where Leo and Raph got them into their seats.

Leo started the session once everyone was there, they started with stretch out, then came the basic katas. Everyone was tired once practice was over, even L had a little trouble standing up, but somehow, they got up and got the tots out of their seats. April stayed with the tots, while everyone else went and took a shower.

After Raph and R came and got the tots, April went and took a shower, before joining Leo and L outside in a greenhouse.

While they were tending plants in one of the greenhouses, “self-sufficient that is impressive Leo” April said smiling, “thank you” Leo said proudly, “do you guys even have electricity?” L asked calmly, “yes, but we only use it for things like light, washing machine, security systems and a few other things” Leo said calmly.

“Why not more things, like a tv, a computer and things like that?” April asked curiously, “you mean for entertainment things that we don’t need?” Leo asked coldly, “oh…ah yes…thank you” April said slowly.

“It is alright April, I’m not mad at you” Leo said calmly with a smile, “so you don’t have any entertainment?” April asked smiling, “yes we do. We make books, music and theater plays” Leo explained proudly, “what kind of music?” L asked curiously.

“We make different kind of music, but mostly rock or calm music. Why?” Leo said smiling, “well we make music to, but we make hip hop and rap” L said proudly with a big smile, “hmm I see, well maybe you can join us tomorrow? I mean if you want to?” Leo said a little nervously, “sure sounds good” L said smiling.

They finished up their work and went back inside and cleaned up, then they went to the living room to take over from Raph and R with the tots.

“We’ll take them from here” Leo said calmly, “R just put her down on the floor, we got this” Leo said to him, “no, she is coming with me for today” R said firmly and turned and walked outside with Eliza in his arms.

“Eh what was that about?” Leo asked confused while looking at Raph, “he is determent to find out why she won’t talk, sorry Leo. We’ll keep an eye on her” Raph explained calmly, “alright then” Leo sighted, Raph gave him a smile before he turned and walked outside.

“Alright let’s get started with todays lesson. Today we are going to learn more about singing, sounds good?” Leo said smiling big, “yeah” all the tots said on top of each other.

“Everyone come and sit down, so we can get started” Leo said calmly but firmly, the tots did as told, and once everyone of them was sitting down and paying attention to Leo, then Leo began the lesson, “alright listen to me everyone” Leo said in order to make sure everyone was paying attention to him, then he began singing “do…re…mi…fa…so.”

“Alright your turn, let he hear you” Leo said calmly, the tots started to sing the words, and L and April had to collect their jaws from the floor fast. They couldn’t believe how beautifully the tots were singing.

“Good, now that we got the warm up done, let’s sing todays song. Jasmine will you start please” Leo said looking at her with a smile, “alright oda” Jasmine said before starting to sing.

L and April just sat there listening and watching the tots sing. During the break, they suddenly heard “hey, got room for one more?” R asked calmly with a smile, “sure” Leo said while walking over to take Eliza. “Put me down, please” Eliza asked R calmly, “sure thing, sweety” R said while putting her down on the floor, once on the floor she turned and said to him with a big smile “thank you.”

“You got her to talk again, how?” Leo asked confused, “she can tell you or Raph, if you want to” R said calmly, “I have to go, we got work to do outside” R told him calmly.

Eliza had walked over to her siblings and sat down with them. Leo came over to Eliza and asked her calmly “how come you are talking again?” “the monster outside in the fields, that eats small people, was there again and this time oda saw it and killed it, so I’m safe now” Eliza explained calmly.

Leo got back to the singing lesson all until it was time for dinner. Then they took the tots to wash their hands, before going into the dining room to eat. After dinner they left the tots to Mikey and M.

L and April followed Leo to the bathroom, where Leo finished the laundry by taking it out of the machine, and hanging it up on the lines, that were in one corner of the room. “You always do this?” April asked curiously, “no, but today I am” Leo answered smiling.

Then they went to the dojo for evening practice. While they were waiting for everyone to join, Donnie came over to Leo and Raph, and they sniffed Donnie and smiled. Donnie responded by giving them both a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

After practice was over, they went and took a shower, before going to bed. When they were done in the bathroom, they followed them to the room, where they were going to sleep while they were there.

“This will be your room boys and April, your room is next to them” Leo said while pointing to the different doors. “Alright, goodnight then girl” M said smiling big to her, “hehe, thanks M” April said laughing, before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

They went into their room and looked around confused, “so where do we sleep?” M asked confused, “the floor on that side of the line, that is one big mattress, one that you four have to share. Blankets and pillows are over here” Leo said calmly while pointing to the different things.

“Share? But we don’t even share a bed at home” M said a bit childish, “well here you do if you don’t want to sleep out on the lawn” Leo said with a firm tone, “it’s fine M, we got it from here Leo, thank you” L said calmly, “good, goodnight then” Leo said before walking out and closing the door behind him. “Alright, what did you guys learn today?” L asked them, M started to tell them how his day had been, they all sat there and listen to M tell them everything. They took turns telling the others what their day had been like, before they went to bed.

Leo walked into his bedroom, where his brothers were waiting for him, “they are not going to sleep are they?” Donnie asked shaking his head and smiling, “nope, they are going through what their day was like today” Leo answered sighing while getting down into bed next to Mikey.


End file.
